Honk
Honk is a party clown, that was partially made by Beast Boy and Cyborg when they want him to be funnier. He is yet also the main antagonist "The Return of Slade". After transforming into a mature-audience clown, Honk almost destroyed Jump City's kid-oriented items. Bio Robin invited over Honk to the Titans Tower to celebrate the defeat of Slade. The Teen Titans had mixed feelings about the clown though, with Beast Boy and Cyborg exuberant, Starfire cringing in fear, and Ravenand Robin were pretty much neutral. Honk started performing tricks suitable for kids, which upset Cyborg and Beastie because they just remember clowns being so much cooler (now that they were teens, they didn't enjoy his tricks as much and thus wanted new material.). Raven warned them that messing with Honk's characteristics and ideals would greatly endanger kids' entertainment, but she was ignored as usual. After seemingly ill-fated science tests, the two managed to mix Honk's DNA with that of a vicious spider, transforming him into a muscular, tough-looking and brutal clown. The vicious version delighted Beast Boy and Cyborg, as his new genetic buildup produced new, adult themed jokes; most of them centered around beating up Robin. Raven, even though she found Robin's pain delectable, scolded Cyborg and Beast Boy, as Honk now held capabilities of unknown proportions. That news blew over their heads, and they gave him a spray gun to implicate his jokes with. But Honk went wild, escaped the Tower, and ran out into Jump City... Enjoying a nice episode of Pretty Pretty Pegasus, Raven instantly saw that something was wrong- Butterbeanand Sparkleface weren't trying to spread love, they were plotting to kill and seek revenge. Raven hypothesized that it had something to do with Honk. Sure enough, Honk was rampaging through the city, spaying his blaster at toys and other kid stuff to turn them into explicit and mature only objects. Beast Boy and Cyborg realized the wrong they had done when Raven confronted them, so the Titans packed into the T-Plane to bring Honk back to his old self. At Alfred's Toy Shop, Honk had been busy dismantling the store and zapping things with his spray gun. Suddenly, a bomb fell through the roof, which released a very small car. After driving around for a few moments, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, all dressed in clown attire, popped out and started goofing around, in order to remind Honk of his old clown-self. Although he was entertained by the classic clown acting up, he didn't experience a redemption, and was about to shoot the Titans; all of a sudden, Starfire, who'd been hiding from him for a while, decided to face her fears and socked him in the face, which knocked him out, and presumably defeated him. Physical Appearance Before his genetic altercation, Honk was a normal human dressed up as a clown. He was of medium height with a thin build, and wore a purple shirt, pinkish trousers, blue-grey boots, white gloves, a pink bow tie and a small brown hat. Additionally, he has three teeth on the top part of his mouth and lime green hair. After being mutated, he became even taller and muscular, along with a greenish tint to his skin. He retains the lime green hair, only it spikes up like horns, along with sharp canine teeth and a red clown nose. His clothes consists of a torn vest-like shirt, blue pants and a skull buckle on his belt. Episode Appearances Season 2 * The Return of Slade (debut) Season 3 * The Titans Show Trivia * In previews before the release of this episode, Honk's face was blacked out, and many fans speculated that this character was going to be the introduction of Slade. * It is unknown if Starfire defeats him or not. She punches him and the episode ends. * Honk's name is never spoken aloud, it was only on the waiver he signed (forcibly) that permitted experimentation. * Honk is quite similar to The Joker, a crazed, villainous clown. * Honk's laughter patients similar to Dr. Light's laughter in "Staff Meeting". Category:DC Universe Category:Transfiguration Category:Gunslinger Category:Metahumans Category:Body Alteration Category:Clowns Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Humans